


Cop Rick Loves Mortys - Kinktober 2017

by longlivethecitadel



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Citadel of Ricks, Cream Pie, Deep throat, Dom Morty, Dubious Consent, Forced to Drink Piss, Group Sex, Hickies, Hypnotism, Incest, Inhuman Genitalia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possession, Selfcest, Spanking, Sub Rick, Trans Rick, Unconscious Sex, Urination, Violence, there's both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivethecitadel/pseuds/longlivethecitadel
Summary: In a universe where Cop Morty didn't die, Cop Rick and Morty have their own kinky adventures on the Citadel. Rick tries to save Morties, Morty tries to steer his partner in the right direction.The two slowly become aware there's a strange pattern of sexual circumstances they continually seem to be caught up in. Cop Morty starts to grow bitter over it.-A Kinktober with a coherent story.Tags updated as the story updates. Only tagging characters that are included in sexual activities/major plot points.





	1. Spanking | Sleepy Sex | Aphrodisiacs

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be updated regularly or on time. I'm going to try, but no promises! I'm also doing this to learn how to limit my word count and hopefully curb my tendency towards accidental repitition.
> 
> A Kinktober done at the request of a friend. Cop Rick is a trans man through this.  
> Here's the kink list so you can skip kinks you might not be interested in with ctrl+f/chapter selection.
> 
> 1\. Spanking | Sleepy Sex | Aphrodisiacs  
> 2\. Dirty talk | Watersports | Forniphilia (Human Furniture)  
> 3\. Public | Biting | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)  
> 4\. Bukakke | Knife Play | Begging  
> 5\. Humiliation | Cuckolding | Body Swap  
> 6\. Size Difference | Bondage | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)  
> 7\. Creampie | Worship (Body, etc) | Cross-dressing  
> 8\. Latex | Roleplay | Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting  
> 9\. Asphyxiation | Lingerie | Frottage  
> 10\. Edgeplay | Gun Play | Fucking Machine  
> 11\. Sadism/Masochism | Orgasm Denial | Gags  
> 12\. Master/Slave | Tentacles | Hand-jobs  
> 13\. Medical play | Rimming | Titfucking  
> 14\. Sensory Deprivation | Role Reversal | Incest  
> 15\. Sounding | Object Insertion | Lapdances  
> 16\. Waxplay | Pegging | Masks  
> 17\. Blood/Gore | Costume | Massage  
> 18\. Daddy | Leather | Masturbation  
> 19\. Prostitution/Sex Work | Olfactophilia (Scent) | Nipple Play  
> 20\. Pet Play | Feet | Threesome (or more)  
> 21\. Double (Or more) Penetration | Impact Play | Shower/Bath  
> 22\. Glory hole | Collaring | Scars  
> 23\. Shibari | Corset | Against a wall  
> 24\. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Fisting | Sixty-nine  
> 25\. Boot worship | Suspension | Smiles/Laughter  
> 26\. Shotgunning | Mirror Sex | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose  
> 27\. Branding | Temperature Play | Stripping/Striptease  
> 28\. Xenophilia | Tickling | Swallowing  
> 29\. Omorashi | Dacryphilia (Crying) | Overstimulation  
> 30\. Toys | Emeto | Cunnilingus  
> 31\. Any combo of the above.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cop Morty lets Cop Rick go it alone, expecting he can handle a simple collection job on his own. When a Super Unicorn Morty hypnotizes Cop Rick and fucks him, it turns out he can't handle the job on his own.  
> Cop Morty punishes Cop Rick for not listening to him.

"I'm waiting in the car," Cop Morty flipped through a news dashboard on his personal phone, opting to read through Citadel news instead of bothering with this job. "It's just a quick in and out, take the money he hands you and come right back out. Let's not have another Creepy Morty incident, alright?"

Cop Rick's partner clearly sounded annoyed, but the Rookie only frowned in guilt and concern. He'd almost lost his partner that day, he didn't want to lose any other Mortys if he could help it. "I can handle this, don't worry about it," he responded as he opened the car door and stepped out.

"I wasn't worried."  
Cop Morty paused, then spoke again, "Rick?"

He turned to the sound of his name, stopping himself from shutting the door just yet, "What's up, sir?"

"The guy in there is what we call a 'Super Unicorn Morty,' they act friendly but can turn nasty at the snap of a finger," Morty barely even side eyed his partner as he spoke, "One wrong move and you could be skewered before you even know what happened."  
He paused again, thumbing through some more news articles.  
"So be careful," he punctuated, finished speaking.

"Like I said, sir, don't worry about it," Cop Rick said as he closed the door. But he appreciated the warning, it was nice to know what he was getting into. Nice to have some guidance from his partner, even if he didn't fully agree with what was going on.

He approached the building they had parked in front of, a dark warehouse of sorts located far in the depths of Morty Town. It looked run down and definitely unsafe, prompting Cop Rick to keep his hand on his gun holster just in case as he entered the door.  
When he got inside, it certainly wasn't anything like he had expected.

Compared to the outside of the building, the inside looked like a mini paradise. There were trees, _trees!_ Enough to make it feel like a miniature forest in here. Flowers, mushroom rings, and grass all lined the ground where a floor should have been. Butterflies flew up and greeted Cop Rick, and he stared at them in disbelief. Moving forward, he followed what seemed to be a small creek, passing by a couple of Fawn Morty who bounded away, hiding behind trees where they could watch him with glowing eyes.

Cop Rick wasn't sure whether to feel calm in this serene place, or feel unnerved. He certainly felt a mix of both as he reached the end of the creek where it met a small pond of water. Pouring into the pond was a miniature waterfall, to which the Rookie incredulously rubbed his eyes. No, he wasn't hallucinating any of this. Not even the overly buff Morty that laid sprawled out over a jutting rock in the water, chin in his hands with his legs kicking in the air. Rick could have sworn this Morty winked at him.

"Ah, here for your weekly due?" the Morty's voice was soft, sing-song in a way that was enchanting.

Cop Rick nodded slowly, then shook his head, "Look, you don't have to do this, you know. You don't have to live this kind of life, paying up to the cops that run this place." Rick was brave to be outright about his stance on everything, but his partner wasn't here right now.  
Suddenly, he felt himself pulled forward by an invisible force, the Morty's horn glowing brightly.

"Aw, you must be new around here. I'm in paradise sweetheart, I like my set up," the Morty wrapped one arm around the Cop's waist, the other running knuckles softly down the Rick's cheek. Cop Rick, feeling suddenly far too close for comfort, reached for his gun nervously. He didn't want to be skewered, what an awful way to go. Unicorn Morty didn't let him get far. He held onto the Rick's cheek as he tilted his head and pressed their lips together, breathing something into the Rookie's mouth that felt warm and filled his lungs with a tingling sensation.

When the Morty pulled away, Cop Rick was drooling like a fool. He almost felt like he was left.. wanting more. A bizarre feeling, as he'd never even been kissed by a Morty previously, certainly he wasn't attracted to one.. was he? That couldn't be right.

"You Ricks all think we Mortys need you, when really, it seems you need _me_ sweetie," Unicorn Morty giggled.

Cop Rick wasn't sure why he did until the Morty's hand was in his pants and running a finger between his wet slit. Oh fuck, when did he get so wet? Jesus he was almost painfully turned on, and the Cop couldn't resist grinding up into the Morty's hand, dissolving into a whimpering mess. "S-shit, I need you, I n-need you.. to fuck me," Cop Rick slapped a hand over his own mouth. Why did he just say that?  
It wasn't untrue either, suddenly Cop Rick felt enraptured by this Morty, and felt hornier than he'd ever thought possible.

Super Unicorn Morty let go of Rick and watched as the old man, helpless to his own needs now, dropped to his hands and knees and stuck his ass up in the air towards the Morty. He desperately begged to be relieved of this arousal.  
"I know you need me, everyone does," and the Morty, snide as he was, still complied and dropped to his knees behind the Rick. It was impressive how quickly he had both of their pants down, Cop Rick's pussy free of those restraining pants, feeling a bit naked and cold. It dripped down his leg, betrayed him with intense arousal despite just whose dick was pushing at his entrance.

When the Unicorn Morty slid his dick into Cop Rick's pussy, Rick swore he was seeing sparkles in his eyes. It felt so damn good he was shoving his ass back into the Morty's dick. It was a pretty thick cock, especially for someone who was normally considered his grandson. His walls stretched to accommodate the large size, with any sort of pain that should have occurred being replaced with pure pleasure.

The Morty grabbed his ass cheeks and squeezed as he started pumping into the Cop, driving his full length into the scrawny Rick and really showing off the power in those oversized muscles with each thrust forward. It drove Cop Rick's face into the grassy floor and made him beg for more, "H-harder! Come on U-u-unicorn Morty, fuck me harder!" God what was he saying?

"Call me Stardust Harmony when you moan my name, sweetie!" Super Unicorn Morty curled his body over top of Cop Rick's, hands caressing the old man's chest, feeling over the uniform. A hand traveled down Rick's stomach and slid between his legs.

"O-ohh, Stardust Harmony!" Cop Rick groaned as he felt strong fingers massaging his aching clit. His eyes grew heavy the more pleasure overtook every corner of his mind. He closed his eyes, letting himself be consumed by it all, conscious thought slowly draining from him as the Morty filled his insides with the dick he so fiercely needed. It was a magical experience, quite literally. The Unicorn hypnotizing him into a spellbinding trance that slowly lulled him into a comatose state.

Cop Rick was out, completely out.

The magic was broken when he was awoken by the feeling of being dragged by the arm. Dazed still, he opened his eyes. In front of him, he watched Stardust Harm- er, Super Unicorn Morty get further and further away, saying goodbye with another wink and the blow of a kiss. Above him, holding onto his arm and dragging Rick with impressive strength was his partner, money in hand and an aggravated expression on his face.

Cop Morty dragged his partner all the way out of the building, Cop Rick not even fighting it, still very confused. He found himself thrown onto the concrete of the sidewalk outside, watching his partner get back into the cop car.

"Get your ass over here, Rookie!" Cop Morty commanded, and Cop Rick quietly complied, frowning a bit as he walked over to the driver's side door.

Still so out of it, he hadn't realized his pants were still down until Cop Morty was yanking him down over his lap in the car seat and smacking Rick's ass over and over again. It was a steady rhythm, painful as Morty increased intensity and roughness with each spank. Cop Rick yelped and grabbed onto whatever he could, the seat, Morty's leg, the dashboard.

"God. Dammit. Rick. I. Told. You. To. Be. _Careful_." Cop Morty punctuated each word with a smack to Cop Rick's ass, only stopping when both cheeks were red and sore, handprints left neatly on Rick's skin.

When finally freed, the Rookie crawled over his partner and into his own seat, quickly shuffling into his pants. "Jesus, Morty, come on! I don't even know what happened in there, one minute we were just talking and the next.." Cop Rick looked down at his own hands, fingers curling with his own mild disgust with himself. How could he lose control of himself like that?

"Remember when I said don't think about it?" Cop Morty pinched the bridge of his nose, slamming his car door shut. He sighed before speaking again, "Super Unicorn Morty are.. 'blessed' with unicorn magic, they can hypnotize you into doing things you don't even want to do. He basically used a super powered aphrodisiac on your dumb ass, _Rick_."

"Oh."

"Yeah, now you know why we need to keep this deal going with him."


	2. Dirty talk | Watersports | Forniphilia (Human Furniture)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cop Rick and Cop Morty go under cover and sneak into Master Morty's mansion on the Citadel in an attempt to make an arrest. When the two get separated and Cop Rick realizes he's now a participant in this bizarre sex party, he contemplates whether or not he enjoys Mortys forcing him to do weird things, like say.. drink piss out of another Morty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly it's only going to get weirder from here.  
> I took one of the kinks very literally.

Cop Rick and Morty smoothly walked up the stairs of a mansion-like structure built on one of the Citadel's fields, isolated from other buildings. Adorned in civilian clothing, they were under cover, following a group of party going Mortys and Ricks through the door. The group carried alcohol and bags of what the duo assumed to be drugs inside, cheering and laughing as they went.    
  
When they entered they were greeted by a couple of Maid Mortys who curtsied to the guests. "Here for the party?" they spoke in unison, to which the crowd responded "Yeah!"   
One of the Maids stepped forward, extending his arm out towards a table covered in various bottles of alcohol, "Master Morty will be here shortly, p-please set your alcohol on the table and join the rest of the attendees."   
  
Cop Rick and Morty looked at each other, 'Master Morty?' written in both of their eyes. Rick was _not_ calling him that, there was definitely a line he drew.   
  
When the crowd, hooting and hollering, began placing their alcohol on the table, Cop Rick pulled a bottle of booze from his civilian lab coat and set it with the rest. They all followed the sound of music in the air into a much larger area filled with people. The Maid Mortys shut the doors behind them, to which Cop Rick turned, a bit startled. Were they trapped in here?   
  
Cop Morty dragged him by the arm, trying to pull him to one side of the room. "Try not to look," he whispered.   
  
But Cop Rick looked.   
He wasn't sure if he regretted it or was just very fascinated by what he saw. The room was foggy and lit up mostly by flashing neon lights. Ricks and Mortys were dancing and rubbing up against each other, some with very few clothes on. The group they had walked in with were dumping out their bags, which held dildos, bondage equipment, and as they had thought, drugs. Some of the other Ricks and Mortys on the 'dancefloor' ran up to the new group, holding out their tongues so little round pills could be placed on their tongues. A couple of them had their pills kissed into their mouths, which Cop Rick cringed a bit at. Gross.   
  
"You didn't say this was a _sex_ party," Cop Rick also kept his voice low.   
  
"I told you not to look!" Cop Morty was realizing how fucking awful this Rookie was at listening. Whatever, his problem, not Morty's. "We're not staying in here anyway."   
He maneuvered them up to a doorway out, jiggling the handle briefly to see if it was locked. It wasn't, which was good. "Come on, through here," Cop Morty said, though he was still pulling on his partner's arm and guiding him.   
  
They moved through a series of hallways, which really showed Cop Rick just how large this house was. Supposedly one Morty owned the place, inherited from his Rick. He couldn't imagine what one Morty would need with so much space, it was a bit baffling.    
  
Cop Morty had let go of Rick's arm to pull out his gun, preparing a bit for something. Cop Rick still wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, definitely left in the dust compared to his partner's knowledge and effort. Cop Morty came here expecting an arrest. In fact, it was almost as if his Morty knew where he was going.   
  
Rick, on the other hand, so unsure about all of this, veered off from Cop Morty towards a door that seemed to have sounds coming from the other side. He pressed his ear to the door, hearing several distinct Morty moans. It was a few seconds of curiously listening in when the door was suddenly opened and he clumsily stumbled inside the room, the door once again being shut behind him by another Maid Morty.   
  
"Uh," was all Cop Rick could come up with staring down a Morty with a very fancy tailcoat and strangely styled hair kicking back in a chair with his feet placed on the back of another Maid who stood on all fours before him. A couple of other Mortys in the room were clearly from the party room, dressed in kandi beads and adorned in glow necklaces, but not a whole lot else. They had clearly been rubbing their genitals up against the chairs they were straddling, now staring at Rick.   
Well, the whole room was staring at Rick. It was a room full of Mortys, clearly doing their own thing, and they had caught a Rick spying on them.   
  
"Bit of a voyeur aren't you?" the suited Morty chuckled, standing from his seat. He moved towards Cop Rick, seeming genuinely inquisitive.   
  
"Y-yeah, ha. Sorry, didn't mean to barge in on what you had going here, I can just.." Rick backed up slowly towards the door, only to realize that one of the Maid Mortys was in his way, and he nearly tripped over him as a result.   
  
"Don't be shy, my little pet, we're all here to party, what's one more guest?" the Morty stepped closer, pulling on Cop Rick's lab coat. At first Rick thought the kid was just bringing him forward, but before he knew it, the coat was on the floor. The party Mortys in the room hooted and cheered, chanting 'take it off, take it off!'   
  
Cop Rick blushed, embarrassed and really put on the spot here. But.. if he didn't do what they said, it would seem pretty suspicious, and he wouldn't want to ruin his partner's chances of getting that arrest. The Rookie undressed, leaving nothing on but the binder that helped flatten his chest.   
  
The Morty used the binder to yank Rick down to his level, the slightest smirk on his face as he spoke, "Are you going to be a good boy for your new master?"   
  
Rick's eyes widened. This was Master Morty, between the attire and the way he held himself, and now his desire to be called master.. yes, he was certain this was the Morty they had been looking for.   
Face still heated, Cop Rick nodded, "Y-yeah, of course."   
  
"Yes, what?"   
  
Rick frowned. He knew what this Morty wanted him to say, but he wasn't going to do it. He refused. He had principles. This of course, caused Master Morty to frown, and utter a quiet 'hm.' He let his hand fall from the binder, grabbing something from the table. It seemed like an ordinary red plastic cup, and he held it out, snapping his fingers. At the snap, two of the Maid Mortys in the room came forward.   
  
"Seems like this one still needs training, doesn't he, my pets?" Master Morty stared intensely at Cop Rick, the party Mortys clapping their hands excitedly and cheering in agreement.   
  
Cop Rick didn't realize what was happening until the Maids had their dicks out from under their very short dresses and were pissing into the red cup. He blinked as he watched them both fill it to the brim, like a very strange team effort. Wait, shit.. was he going to have to--   
  
The Maid Morty behind Rick kicked the back of his leg and brought him down to his knees. He could have responded, could have fought back, he knew he was stronger than every Morty in the room, but he begrudgingly played along. He let Master Morty grab ahold of his chin and tilt his head back, let him pry open his mouth with a thumb and start pouring that warm yellow liquid into his mouth. The cup was pressed to his lips, and from the cup Rick could hear a strange echoing moan. Because he refused to swallow the strangely sweet tasting piss, it all came flowing out of his mouth and down his body, soaking his binder when he suddenly spit and sputtered.   
  
Rick coughed and pulled back from the container, "W-what the hell was that?" He glanced between the smug look on Master Morty's face, and the.. face.. on the cup. The cup. The cup was a Morty. A Morty that seemed rather into the fact that he had both just been peed into, and had a Rick's lips on his brim.   
Alright.   
Cop Rick wasn't actually that surprised. There had been.. weirder Mortys out there.   
  
Master Morty administered a slap to Cop Rick's face, causing him to gasp. "Are you ready to behave yet?" he questioned, threatening to bring the cup to the Rick's mouth again.   
  
"Shit, yes!" Cop Rick took a chance to breathe and think, his cheek stinging. But he didn't.. dislike everything that was happening. "Yes.. master," he gave in.   
  
Master Morty, seeming pleased, pulled Rick up to his feet only to shove him into one of the chairs. The chair seemed to yelp when Cop Rick landed on it. The Cop tried to get a look, noting that the chairs were also Mortys, jesus. Did this Morty just keep furniture themed Mortys in this room? That was a little fucked up.   
Not that he had a lot of time to think about it, Master Morty already stripping down before moving between Cop Rick's legs and pressing his lips to Rick's. The Morty slid his tongue between Rick's lips, purposefully getting a taste of that piss and sloppily feeling over the rest of Rick's mouth.   
  
In response, Rick actually moaned into the kiss, grabbing on to the Chair Morty's arms and digging his nails in, eliciting a pained groan from the Morty below him. The couple of party-going Mortys had their hands on Cop Rick, running their fingers over his arms and stomach. They dared to pull up his binder and squeeze his nipples. Rick flinched, trying not to whine, which only made them yank harder until they could get him to whimper into Master Morty's mouth.   
  
"That's a good bitch," Master Morty sighed against Rick's lips, his fingers circling the other's clit. "I like it when they have a pussy for me to fuck."   
  
Cop Rick's face heated up again, gritting his teeth. This was.. humiliating. He didn't want his genitals pointed out and exposed like this in front of a bunch of Mortys and.. oh fuck Master Morty was sliding his dick into Rick.. easily. The Rookie Cop hadn't realized just how wet he was until the Morty's dick was going in with an obscene squelch, only feeling further embarrassed.   
"F-fuck," he moaned, pressing his head back against Chair Morty and lifting his hips.   
  
"That's right, moan for me, you little slut," Master Morty commanded, grinning now as his hips began to move, fucking Rick into the other Morty. Cop Rick did as he was directed, not that he needed much of a command to make noise when the dick going in him felt so good and so forceful. He never knew he wanted to be dominated by a Morty so badly, but god was it good.    
  
One of the party Mortys stood up on one of the Chair's arms and grabbed ahold of Cop Rick's hair, pulling his head down onto the Morty's erect and needy dick. Rick wasn't sure at first if he should actually suck this Morty's dick. That was almost participating too much, almost a little too much purposeful incest to have on his plate of personal disappointment in himself. Though he didn't have to do a whole lot, seeing as the Morty seemed just as happy to thrust his dick into Cop Rick's throat, pulling Rick's head with the movements of his hips.   
  
"Ohh, oohhh!" the Morty moaned, sighing in some relief as he let his body relax and filled Rick's mouth once again with that warm yellow liquid. He hadn't bothered to warn Rick, or pull out much, and nearly peed straight down Cop Rick's throat, making him gag and almost choke on the piss.   
  
Shit, what was with these kids and pee? Cop Rick grumbled to himself but held onto the Morty's legs, not wanting to hurt him or knock him off, even if he was retching and frustrated. He wouldn't admit that some part of him kind of enjoyed being treated like garbage and being insulted, listening to the other Morty's telling him to 'drink it down, slut!' and telling Rick what a whore he was.   
  
And god was he. Sitting here, letting this Morty fuck him on top of another Morty, with all these Mortys watching.. damn, Cop Rick was a pretty nasty little whore.   
  
He let Master Morty thrust his cock into him until he was panting, then even dared to encourage the kid a little, "You gonna cum in me, master?" The sentence even sent shivers down Cop Rick's spine.   
  
"Yes, yes, y-yes! That's a good bitch, a g-g-good bitch, hooo," Master Morty almost couldn't catch his breath, Cop Rick's words really working him up. Grabbing onto and squeezing Rick's hips, he shook as he thrusted forward and came deep inside of Rick's pussy.   
Rick realized he had just let a Morty cum inside of him. And it was amazing.   
  
Their fun, however, was cut short as the door was busted open by Rick's partner. Cop Morty stood ready, stance spread, gun pointed and loaded as he yelled into the room, "You're under arrest, put your hands in the--"   
He stopped, staring straight at his partner, an eyebrow raised.   
"Rick? What the fuck? _Again?_ "   


 

* * *

  
  
Cop Morty had Master Morty bent over his own desk, cuffing his hands and legs, "You're under arrest for harboring and enslaving unregistered Mortys, you have the right to remain silent, because no one gives a shit about what you have to say."   
  
Cop Rick was putting on his civilian clothes again. The party-going Mortys had left, escaping to the other room, though the Maid Mortys stayed, confused and uncertain about their place in the world now that their Master was facing potential jail charges.   
Rick couldn't quite look at his partner, knowing how the scene had to have looked to him. And the embarrassment was only worse but the cum still stuffed inside of him.   
  
"Look--" Cop Rick tried to start, though his partner cut him off.   
  
"I don't want to know, just get this criminal into the car," Cop Morty was quite literally face palming, his face hiding behind his hand. He waved at his partner in a dismissive sort of way.   
  
Cop Rick nodded, hoisting up the Morty he had just fucked not but a few minutes ago, and headed out the door.


	3. Public | Biting | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cop Morty confronts Cop Rick and they end up making out a little, bonding a bit in their own way. Rick learns his Morty is actually pretty muscular and finds himself attracted to him.

"Are you a Morty fucker? Cause if you are, you can tell me."   
  
Cop Rick froze, shaking his head at the question. "What?"   
  
"Come on, Rick. Do you think I'm stupid? I walked in on two situations with you under a Morty. I'm starting to think it's intentional," his partner sipped on a cup of coffee as the both of them stood outside of Cafe Sanchez, their car parked in front of them. They were on break, just talking, when Morty decided to bring this up.   
  
"With all due respect.." Rick started, "You're not stupid, but you're misunderstanding the situation. It wasn't like that, sir."   
  
They both stayed silent for a bit, Rick quietly munching on a cream horn from the shop.   
  
"Wanna make out?"   
  
" _What?_ " Cop Rick's head jerked towards his partner. He almost thought he didn't hear that right.   
  
"Kind of hot, seeing a Rick like you get knocked down a peg," Cop Morty shrugged as he admitted his thoughts out loud. "Don't look so shocked, no one will give a shit."   
  
"I don't know how to answer that," the Rookie wasn't completely ready to accept that he found the idea appealing. Not yet.   
  
"Just finish your cream horn," Cop Morty stared at Rick, casually dropping his empty coffee cup into the trash can next to him before folding his arms. He was evidently watching Rick as he stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth. It always felt like his partner was glaring at him, Rick could barely understand why he'd want to make out when it always felt like Morty hated him. This couldn't be normal or right.   
  
Still, swallowing down his food, Morty moved to guide Rick back to the car. They weren't getting inside, no. Instead, Morty had Rick sit on the hood so he could properly reach his lips, leaning in as they started to kiss. Rick felt uncertain at first, hands held up and not quite sure where to place them. Morty on the other hand, was digging his fingers into Rick's side, holding him close as their mouths slid together and his teeth grazed Rick's lower lip.   
  
Rick could feel a million eyes on him, questioning what he was doing, laughing at him, showing disgust, despite the fact there were very few people around them. In fact, only a couple of Ricks and Mortys even looked, most of them didn't even want to get near the cops, actually frightened of them more than anything.   
Whether he was afraid of kissing his own Morty in public or not, he still didn't seem to mind allowing Cop Morty to take the reigns and lead him through this. Morty's tongue dove into Rick's mouth and it tasted of coffee and sugar, warm and smooth when their tongues clashed against each other.   
  
When Morty pulled away, Cop Rick gawked at him with his lips still parted. "See? It's not that big of a deal, Rookie, calm down," Morty still had that same stare, though he seemed a bit amused by Rick's bemused look.   
  
Rick finally figured out where he wanted his hands to go. They laid on Cop Morty's shoulders, squeezing gently, running down their length to the elbow, feeling over the shape and curves of them. Rick hadn't actually realized how much muscle was on his partner, and felt a bit ashamed that he had just considered this to be an overweight Morty.   
  
Somehow Rick had gotten a small chuckle out of Cop Morty, watching the kid flex and show off his muscles a bit. "Yeah? I'm stronger than I look, huh?"   
  
Cop Rick smiled, curiously watching the muscles tense and bulge. He couldn't resist reaching a hand out, finding the sensation of his partner flexing into his touch enchanting. He shivered as he felt just how firm this Morty really was. Something about it was very enticing. "Wow, that's, really impressive! Guess you really have been on the force for a while."   
  
Cop Morty raised an eyebrow, smirking. It was clear he was actually enjoying the attention and Rick thought it nice to see him so pleased for once. It was a good feeling.   
  
Their eyes seemed to lock, the Citadel around them didn't matter in this moment, and for once they actually felt like real partners instead of just some Rick and some Morty at odds with each other who couldn't quite agree on their beliefs.

  
He was caught off guard when Morty grabbed onto his neck, thumb pressing into his trachea and choking him a bit as his head was moved to the side so his partner could sink his teeth into his neck. Rick gasped for air, both because his windpipe was being cut off, and because the sudden pain and lips sucking on his skin was startling. Rick's face flushed as he let Morty do what he wanted, his own hands traveling down to touch his Morty's chest and abs. God, sure Morty was squishy, but he was also ripped, and it was pretty hot.   
  
Cop Morty pulled away from Cop Rick's neck with a bit of drool running down his chin. He wiped it away, snorting as he admired the mark he had left on his partner's neck. "I can't believe how easy you are, it's kind of pathetic."   
  
Rick gaped again, and protested with a "Shut up," breathing a bit heavily as proof to just _how easy_ he was. "You wanted to spend our break this way. You offered."   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Get in the car," Morty actually laughed, playfully shoving Cop Rick before getting off of him and moving to his side of the car and getting in.   
  
Over already? Rick actually found himself a bit disappointed. As he sat in the car next to his partner, watching his Morty turn on the radio and fiddle with some dials, he hoped in some way that they could do this again. That it wouldn't be the end.   
And hopefully not the end of that adorable smile.


	4. Bukakke | Knife Play | Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our duo gets caught and held hostage by a group of rag tag Mortys who decide to have fun with the two. Cop Morty doesn't enjoy himself as much as Cop Rick does and fights back.
> 
> Warning for character deaths, though minor-ish.

They really had themselves in a predicament this time. Cop Rick and Morty found before them a group of Morty School dropouts adorned in their school uniforms, now worn and tattered in comparison to their time in school. Both of them had a Morty behind them, knives to their necks, sharp and threatening if these cops didn't comply.

"Well, well, well," their leader seemed to step forward, a Three Eyed Morty who really showed his insecurities in his rejection from the school simply by the way he held himself. His eyes seemed to be mostly focused on Cop Rick, clearly holding some kind of grudge against Ricks as a whole. "What do we have here? A couple of, couple of lame cops who thought they could come up here in my territory?"

"They were sneaking around one of our warehouses, Three Eyes!" the Morty that held Rick hostage spoke up, snitching on the duo. A Mullet Morty, defined solely by his refusal to cut his hair.

"Think we gotta teach 'em a lesson," Three Eyes was still only staring at Cop Rick as he pulled out a knife of his own.

"Wait!" Cop Rick objected, feeling the knife against his neck press down ever so slightly and his hair pulled back until tears stung the edges of his eyes. Still, he would stand firm, "I know you're upset. W-with a new president on the Citadel, and the school's changing, you're jealous."

"Jealous?" All three of the Morty's eyes narrowed.

"You see those other Mortys in power, graduating from the school where you couldn't, and.. you want your rightfully deserved piece of the pie."

"God _dammit_ Rookie, stop trying to reason with them before you get us both killed!" Cop Morty hissed, only to have one of the Mortys punch him hard in the face. He might have a bruise later.

Cop Rick shook a bit, upset by his partner being assaulted, but continued, "I could pull strings. I could get you Mortys out of here and into better homes. You could be guards or officials, whatever you could dream of!"

The group of Mortys laughed, some even booed and hissed at Rick. Three Eyes sneered, putting the flat side of the knife under Cop Rick's chin and tilting it upwards so his two eyes met his three. Condescending, disgusted, he spoke down to Rick, "We don't want to be a part of your society, _Rick_. We don't want anything to do with _your_ Citadel."

Despite the change in power to a Morty president, these Mortys still seemed to see the Citadel as a tainted place. Or perhaps they had their own agenda, their own thing going here, or perhaps they just didn't trust a Rick.  
Three Eyes was digging that knife into Cop Rick's cheek while he waited for a response just to watch the blood slowly roll down the knife. It made Rick flinch, but not much more than that.

Glancing at his partner, concerned for what might happen to him, Cop Rick took a deep breath, "I'll suck your dicks."

A bit confused at the proposal, though not especially opposed, some of the more horny and touch-starved Mortys in the gang perked up excitedly. Cop Morty mouthed 'knew it' to himself, as if he were having a revelation as to just how these bizarre sexual situations kept finding his partner. Three Eyes just frowned, bewildered, he took a few steps back.  
"Let's see what the boys think," the leader gestured to the group, sliding his tongue up his knife just to taste the Cop's blood.

Excited to have been given permission, quite a few of the Mortys whipped out their dicks and started stroking themselves, getting their dicks hard. An Exo-Alpha Morty was the first to step up, his cock something more akin to a writhing pink tentacle with layered ridges, drooling and wriggling about. Rick admittedly was staring a bit.

The group was egging Exo-Alpha on, encouraging this Morty to fuck the Cop's mouth. He let the thing slither around Rick's lips, leaving a trail of slimy lubricant. It made the Rookie's mouth twitch a bit, disturbed by the odd sensation.  
"Open up, old man," Exo-Alpha demanded, and Rick hesitantly complied.

He wasn't really sure he wanted that thing in his mouth until it was moving around against his tongue, the taste was oddly salty, and the feeling was strangely spongy yet firm. Cop Rick willingly wrapped his lips around it, moaning softly as he sucked. The Morty responded positively in turn, hands grasping for Rick's shoulders and driving his small developing claws into the padding there.

Cop Morty couldn't pull his eyes away, conflicted on multiple levels as he watched another Morty drive his dick into his partner's mouth. There was something weird stirring in his chest, though he couldn't quite place what it was. A strange feeling burning in him. His eyes were yanked away for him when the Morty behind him tugged at the Cop's hair and bent his head back so one of the dropouts could jack off over his face.

The Morty pushed the head of his dick up to Cop Morty's lips, pressing up against teeth as Morty refused to open his mouth, scowling and baring his pearly whites. Cop Morty made it very clear that it wasn't _him_ who offered to suck dick, which got him another punch to the face, right across the nose. He hissed, face throbbing as a bit of blood dripped down over his lips and onto his chin.  
The Morty took advantage of the complaints, jamming his thumbs between Cop Morty's teeth and prying his mouth open. He would bite, but he couldn't if he didn't want to get hit again, opting to just press his molars down on the fingers. It was still enough of an opening for the Morty to slip his dick through, the little shit looking down at Cop Morty smugly even through the glares he was shooting up at the other Morty.

Cop Morty wasn't having nearly as good of a time getting his mouth fucked as his partner was. In fact, Cop Rick was eagerly bobbing his head into Exo-Alpha Morty's dick, letting its length slide into his throat until he gagged and coughed, pulling back again with drool and sticky lubricant rolling down his chin. The Morty group was getting a kick out of seeing a Rick choke on a Morty's dick. One of them even stepped forward, his shirt half pulled up as he moaned and gasped, dick positioned over Rick's face as he came. Cop Rick flinched and shut his eyes as drops of cum shot over his face. When the Morty finished, Rick looked up at him with big eyes and a smile, some part of him proud to please Mortys like this.

Cop Morty would disagree. When a Morty moved up to cum on him, he was spitting and growling in the back of his throat as his face was decorated white. The cum stung his eyes and the thumbs in between his teeth were making his jaw ache. He was being pushed to his edge when the Morty inside of his mouth was trying to deep throat him and gag him like the Morty next to him with his partner. He dug his fingers into his own legs, anger building up as heat in his chest and rushing to his cheeks.

Rick hadn't expected the cum that hit the back of his throat. It shot out of Exo-Alpha Morty's writhing cock with surprising force, the Morty nearly completely doubling over with his face pressed into Mullet Morty's chest with a whining moan. Rick still suckled and swallowed every drop of it he could, even if quite a bit of cum made it out of his mouth and onto his uniform. When the Morty pulled out of his warm mouth, shivering as Rick's tongue said goodbye to his dick with one final lick, Rick watched as the glorious, alien cock curled up and rested firmly back against Exo-Alpha's skin.  
He was delighted he had a chance to try such a fascinating wonder.

Exo-Alpha moved back, panting, though satisfied, and allowed for other Mortys to finish. One after another they came up, an orgasm assaulting them at the prideful feeling of defiling a Rick, putting a _Rick_ in his place. It was exciting, and wrong, and _dirty_. They came over his cheeks, over his open, eager mouth, and down over his chest, desecrating his uniform. Cop Rick didn't complain, only egged them on, and even called over Three Eyed Morty.

Three Eyes seemed more hesitant, but he buckled. Despite his more isolated position behind the other Mortys, it was still clear he had been jacking off while he watched his gang dirty this Rick's face. When he walked up, his dicks were already out. Two of them, Rick thought it fitting, a match to his extra eye.  
"Come on, Morty, I know you wanna cum all over grandpa's face. Show him who's boss," Cop Rick breathed, encouraging Three Eyes as he stroked his dicks. This Morty stared down at Rick with half-lidded eyes, something in him not willing to give in to how much he was enjoying this.

"Please baby, cum for grandpa," Rick was nearly begging, leaning forward even against the pressure of the knife at his neck. He held out his tongue, not quite close enough to reach the Morty's dicks without injuring himself, eyes looking up again into the other's.

Three Eyes couldn't completely hold his composure, the way this Rick looked at him, it was so pitiful he could feel his cocks twitch in his palms as he stroked them. The Morty's lips parted into a sigh of pleasure, allowing himself to be lost to the orgasm that traveled down his spine, into his balls, and shot out of both dicks, covering Cop Rick's tongue and running down his neck when his mouth couldn't hold every bit of cum.  
Three Eyes had leaned forward just enough, and the Rookie was taking advantage of it, tongue lapping at one head, then the other, cleaning the Morty of his mess. He was thrilled when it got the Three Eyed Morty to moan ever so slightly to the soft strokes of Rick's tongue.

The both of them startled when they heard one of the Mortys scream, Rick pressing back into Mullet Morty's stomach, Three Eyes backing up a few steps. Before any of the Mortys could process what happened, Cop Morty had a knife in his hand and was pointing it towards Three Eyes.

"Let my partner the _fuck_ go, you disgusting, low-life, pieces of _shit_ ," Cop Morty seethed, the blood on his knife and the Morty behind him yelling in pain pretty evident that he had escaped from captivity and decided to take his own action.

Mullet Morty almost thought about slicing Cop Rick's neck anyway, frowning. He decided against it, removing the knife and putting his hands up as he moved away from Rick.  
Cop Rick was immediately on his feet, hands on his partner's arm, talking him down, "H-hey come on, don't do this. Just let them go."

"Are you _serious_ right now, Rick? They had their dicks in my _mouth!_ "

"Oh what, are you going to tell me you didn't like it?" the Morty that had fucked Cop Morty's throat raw was laughing and shrugging his shoulders, a response which had the Cop whipping around and slicing his throat open. The Morty was down in a second with a gurgling and pained "HhooOOHh."

"Morty, stop!" Cop Rick tried again, but it didn't stop Three Eyes from pulling his knife again, or the other Mortys from gathering around the two menacingly, fists as the ready.

"You want some of this? You want this, you sick bitches?" Cop Morty was hysterical, pointing the knife at any Mortys who dared to get close. Cop Rick just wanted to get ahold of the situation, and wrapped his arms around his partner's chest to try and hold him back. It didn't seem to work especially well in calming Morty down, the little Cop flailing and yelling furiously still.

Rick looked to the Morty group, looked to Three Eyes, "What if we let you go, and you let us go? No more casualties. No one else has to get stabbed here today."

"What?!" Cop Morty protested, elbowing Rick in the ribs.

"Hmph," the Three Eyed Morty scoffed, but turned on his heels, waving to the group. "Come on, boys."  
The other Mortys followed suit, leaving, eyes staring at the duo as they went. One of the Morty's laughed and threw a small rock in defiance at Cop Morty, letting it smack him in the chest.  
"Come back and see us some time, Rick. Leave your hot-headed sidekick at home," Three Eyes said his goodbye, even if Cop Morty wasn't finished with them.

Stroking his partner's hair slowly, Cop Rick tried to get his partner to stop spewing swears and threats as the gang walked off. Cop Morty felt betrayed, frustrated. He came down, huffing when he couldn't see the Morty group anymore.  
His partner was impossible to work with, and it was starting to drive him insane.


	5. Humiliation | Cuckolding | Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our duo tries to deal with a ghost problem. Cop Morty is coming to the realization there's a strange pattern going on lately and he doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbusters are still cool.

"Rick! Get him in the containment capsule!"

"Shit! I'm trying, Morty!"

Cop Rick was trying to wrangle a Phantom Morty with a ghost-catching device, though having a bit of trouble as the ghostly Morty fought against the heavy gun's bright, laser-like ropes that tried to reel him in. A chilling wind knocked over pots and pans from the kitchen counter and flung open every cabinet door in the room, the unwieldy Morty giggling. He knew what he was doing, the little bastard.

The cop duo had been called in to a Rick's apartment while he was away to deal with an overactive ghost harassing him and his neighbors. The two hadn't expected the ghost to be as present and powerful as it was.  
Rick fell over when Phantom Morty grabbed onto the restraints holding him and whipped them, the gun violently ripped from his hands and the Cop unceremoniously tripping over and falling _into_ the Morty that lived here.  
Oh great.  
A Goo Morty. Of course it had to be a Goo Morty.

"God dammit," Cop Morty grumbled, lifting his own gun as the Phantom escaped Cop Rick's grasp. It was a little too late as the ghost flew straight for Cop Morty, too fast for the ghost-gun to charge up. Morty shot at nothing, the laser blast bashing into a cabinet and knocking down shelves while the Phantom grabbed onto the Cop's body and invited himself in.

Phantom Morty entered through the mouth like a cold rush of wind to the lungs. Cop Morty's eyes lit up a bright green and he dropped his gun in favor of clawing at his own face and screaming. Rick struggled to free himself from the Goo Morty that held him down, though his wriggling only seemed to sink him further into the bubbling mass.

"Morty! Hold on a sec, I'm coming!" Cop Rick said, not coming at all.   
Cop Morty was stumbling around the room, knocking into the table, into the counter, and then tripping over the chair with a final tumble to the floor. Finding the display entertaining, Goo Morty gurgled and laughed. Less entertained, Cop Rick turned his head as he continued to struggle, "Hey, he could be seriously hurt, come on."

The slimy Morty giggled, but let Rick go at his request, sliding out from under him with a squish and a pop. Relieved, Rick was on his feet pretty quickly, standing over his partner with his hands gently shaking his shoulders, "Are you okay, sir? A-are you alright?"

Cop Morty's eyes slowly dimmed, the eerie light fading from them until there was nothing left but a dull look in his eyes. It suddenly felt like he was falling forward, moving through his partner's face as if he were floating away. Morty brought his hands to his face, trying to rub away this light headed feeling that was overtaking him. No.. not just light-headed, his entire body felt lighter than air.  
When his hands fell from his face he nearly screamed. He would have, but nothing came from his lungs. Geez, he really was floating, hanging in the air over Rick watching his partner shake his own body.

_'That mother fucker took my body.'_

The lack of response from his Morty had Rick nervous, checking the pulse with a couple of fingers to Morty's neck. It was so strangely cold to the touch the Rookie nearly thought him dead if his eyes hadn't fluttered open. "Morty! You're alright!" Cop Rick sighed in relief.

_'You idiot, I'm not alright! I'm over here!'_ Cop Morty attempted to yell for Cop Rick's attention, flailing his arms to no avail.

"Of course I'm alright, Rick," a voice rang from Cop Morty's mouth, strangely softer than what Rick usually came to expect. The added giggle was odd as well, and had Rick rubbing at the back of his head with a raised brow.

"Alright.. Sorry I lost the ghost, didn't know they would be so tricky," he started slowly, standing so he could help his partner to his feet as fell. His next thought was to grab for the containment capsule in the middle of the kitchen, they'd need that if the ghost Morty had gone far. "We better locate him quick."

_'He's in my body, god dammit, Rookie!'_

Phantom Morty side-eyed Cop Morty in his own body with a devilish smirk, and moved towards his 'partner,' grabbing onto his arm before he could touch the device. "Gee, Rick.. I think I might have injured something actually, could you check it out for me?"  
Phantom relished the rough texture of the Cop's uniform, taking in all the senses his usual form deprived of him. He could feel this body's heart race as it looked at this Rick, a feeling of pity, hatred, and endearment mixing in his mind. There was an attachment building between them, how cute. Phantom Morty could feel every lingering feeling this body held towards this Rick, and who was he not to act on them?

"Oh, sure," Rick responded without a second thought, turning to his Morty again. "Where's the problem?"

'Cop' Morty righted the chair he'd 'fallen’' over and sat back in it, ripping off one of the straps to his bulletproof vest and pulling the whole thing off in one smooth motion like muscle memory that had been engraved with years of being a policeman. "Right here.." Phantom Morty didn't even point to any location, just unbuttoned the collared shirt that still covered 'his' chest button by button. His face seemed to remain in that dead-eyed smirk stare right at the true Cop Morty.

What was he doing? Cop Morty squinted down at the ghost in return, trying to figure out what his game was.  
Cop Rick didn't seem to notice much of a difference, simply eager to figure out if his partner was injured he dropped to one knee and ran his fingers down Morty's smooth, chubby chest.

"I don't see any injuries.. does it hurt anywhere else?" Rick questioned.

"Y-yeah.. it hurts an awful lot right here," Phantom Morty took hold of Rick's hand and guided it down right between his legs.

Cop Rick nearly jumped at the forwardness of the action, almost pulling his hand back. Instead, he dumbfoundedly watch his 'partner' press his palm against a hardening erection. "Morty, we're.. w-we have a job to do," he tried to draw attention elsewhere, looking around for something else, some other excuse. He didn't feel nearly close enough to his partner for this kind of action to be warranted.

_'It's happening again!'_ Cop Morty quickly realized. There was a strange ass pattern here, and Morty was convinced this ghost coming on to his partner was another part of it. He jabbed a finger towards his own body, directed at the Phantom, _'Don't you dare do it, don't you dare start that shit!'_

Phantom Morty completely ignored the Cop of course, "We're practically alone, no one will even know." He moved the hands he occupied to his belt buckle, unclipping it so he could unbutton the pants.  
Cop Rick blinked and watched as his 'partner' untucked pulled out his dick and ran his fingers from the base to the tip, enticing Rick to touch him too.

Arousal was an exciting feeling to Phantom Morty, not realizing how quickly he was melting to the feeling of desperate need. He wanted to feel pleasure again, something this Morty hadn't felt in such a long time, and needily he tugged on Cop Rick's vest, bringing him into a chaste kiss before breathing cool air against his lips as he spoke, "What if you rode this dick, right here, right now, Rick?"

Cop Morty dragged his hands down his face and silently groaned.

Rick was still startled by how cold Morty was, though there was another kind of heat in that kiss that didn't even match the last time the two of them had made out. The Rookie nearly found himself blushing as he stared at the other, "Y-you know there's another Morty here, right?"

"Who cares? Let him watch," 'Cop' Morty had his hands on Rick's belt now, undoing it, and Rick just watched him.

"..Okay," he wasn't about to protest, admittedly into the idea of some intimacy with his partner if he was offering. Rick stood so Morty could shimmy the pants off, all the way off. Phantom Morty pulled him by the hips, encouraging Rick to straddle his lap with another giggle. Man that was getting weird, but Cop Rick still found himself moving on top of his 'partner' and positioning himself over Morty's erection.

_'Don't use my body for that,'_ Cop Morty mutely spat, trying to reach down for Rick's shoulders and grab his partner, only for his hands to go right through him, dissipating into smoke before reforming. Clearly the Rookie couldn't feel, see, or hear Morty or he would have stopped instead of sitting right down on his dick. _His_ dick, though he wasn't the one under his partner.

Rick's hands settled on his 'partner's' shoulders, bracing himself as he slowly eased Morty's dick inside of his pussy. Watching the face his 'partner' made was provocative, a spark shooting down Rick's spine as he felt the full length of cock up inside of him.

"Ohh, yeah, Rick, that's it.." Phantom Morty moaned into Cop Rick's ear, sitting his chin on Rick's shoulder so he could stick his tongue out at Cop Morty where Rick couldn't see, teasing him. Cop Morty's jaw dropped in disbelief, forced to watch as this asshole seized his partner's hips and used his body like a glorified sex toy, thrusting _his_ dick into _his_ Rick.  
His Rick?  
Cop Morty gritted his now nonexistent teeth at the jealousy bubbling inside of him. The feeling was repugnant, but he would kill this Morty fucking _his Rick_ if the bastard wasn't already dead.

Goo Morty rolled in, still a bubbling mass of a puddle, and suctioned himself onto Cop Rick's ankles, inviting himself to this party like this was some kind of cheesy porno video, "M-mind if I join?"

Cop Rick startled, pulling himself up off the dick he was riding only to be yanked back down hard by his 'partner,' causing him to gasp as he was unexpectedly filled again. "S-shit, what?"

"Shh, Rick, let him join," Phantom Morty cooed, stroking Rick's cheek comfortingly.

No! Cop Morty knew what was going on here, these two little shits were in cahoots. He waved his arms, pointing at the two Mortys as if that would convey to Cop Rick that these Mortys were clearly friends with the way they looked at each other and set this whole thing up. Why did they keep getting stuck with the horniest Mortys on the Citadel? This was getting out of hand.  
He slapped his hand against his own face as the gooey Morty crawled up Rick's legs.

"W-wait.." Cop Rick was hesitant, but these two weren't. Phantom Morty was already parting Rick's ass cheeks, leaving plenty of opening for Goo Morty to form a tentacle-like limb mass and squeeze it into the Cop's asshole. "A-ah! Fuck!" Rick nearly yelped. It was incredibly warm compared to his 'partner' right now, slimy and strange as the Morty's body pressed up against Rick's underside.  
It was astounding how malleable this Morty was, moving around 'Cop' Morty's dick and surrounding his clit. He whimpered at the intense stimulation of having his clit engulfed and rubbed against, almost like a warm mouth swallowing him whole and daring him to cum.

Rick was already sweating, this was ridiculous, "W..w.." He tried to protest again, moans replacing his incoherent speech. It was hard to fight when both of his holes were being fucked and filled until he felt like he might burst.

Cop Morty couldn't stop himself from watching between his fingers. He couldn't get anything out of this, nothing but hatred and anger. They would make his Rick cum before he even _ever_ got to.  
That was an abhorrent thought he wished would leave immediately. Why did he even care?

Yet there Rick was, writhing already as he reached orgasm at the hands of two Mortys he didn't even know, wheezing and digging his heels into the floor. He rocked his hips, riding out the pleasure until he was a gasping, sweating mess resting on top of the ghostly Morty's head. It didn't take Phantom Morty long to cum with Cop Morty's body after Rick came, moaning exaggerated "Ohhs!" Or maybe not so exaggerated, it had been a long time since this ghost had experienced anything like this, drooling everywhere and feeling the intensity of the pleasure through every limb in the body he inhabited.

Goo Morty exited Rick with another POP, only leaving behind a light pink residue that dripped from Rick. Rick.. he was ridiculously embarrassed. Something about performing something so intimate with his partner, with another Morty, and getting off so quickly.. he was flustered, though wouldn't dare show it in his face.

Phantom Morty on the other hand, had both of 'his' hands on Cop Rick's cheeks, kissing him quickly again, "Geez, you sure came real fast, huh? Are you always like this? Man, what a slutty Rick, huh?"

Cop Morty could tell the final comment was directed at him, though he didn't respond, folding his arms and trying very hard not to let his deep frown turn into a pout.

The fluster showed in Cop Rick's face now, cheeks flushed and frown turning crooked. He quickly moved off of Morty's dick, fumbling for his pants, hoping this would quickly pass.  
It didn't, of course. Phantom Morty teased him further, reached a finger out to quickly slide a finger across his slit, pulling some of the cum Rick was filled with with him. "Your pussy is filled with my cum, Rick, and you're just going to put your pants back on?"

"..Yes. I mean no! Fuck, just, get dressed, come on. We still have a ghost to catch," Cop Rick hurriedly put his pants back on, trying to run away from his embarrassment straight into the bathroom to clean himself up. "I'll be right back," he tried to say flatly.

When he was gone, Phantom Morty shot out of Cop Morty's body with a cackle and flash of green light, shoving the Cop back into his body. The ghost seemed so proud of himself, so entertained and pleased. Meanwhile Cop Morty found the transition back to being alive jarring, heavy. He held onto his head, trying to steady his dizziness and the feeling of exhaustion from what his body had just experienced.  
..God his hips were not meant to move like that.

He reached out for one of the guns while Phantom Morty was distracted, the Cop's dick still hanging free while he shot the ghost in one swift motion and dragged his screaming ass into the containment capsule in the middle of the room. It sucked him in even as he tried to claw his way out and stay in this world, the capsule shutting tight on him and locking the Phantom bastard up. Goo Morty, terrified, had quickly escaped the room while his friend was being captured. Coward.

Cop Morty was dazed, but still damn good at his job. If it weren't for this attachment to Rick he'd question why he even needed a partner.  
When Cop Rick finally decided to show back up again, Morty tossed the capsule at him. He caught it, though he was completely caught off guard, "You--?"

"Caught the ghost. Let's go."


	6. Size Difference | Bondage | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things feel off between Cop Rick and Cop Morty before a strange, yet painful exercise in bonding occurs between them while torturing a detained Rick for answers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual written sex? where? what do you mean this is a kinktober fic??

Cop Morty had been strangely distant since their intimate encounter together. Compared to then, any outings or breaks spent together were so cold and quiet it almost felt as though Cop Rick had been with an entirely different Morty before that day.

Rick's partner hadn't even made a big scene when he settled a Rabbit Morty and Dog Morty fight by fucking them both. Instead of biting each other, they were biting the Rookie, leaving teeth marks that didn't fade for weeks. Claw marks hidden under uniform with only Cop Morty aware they were even there at all. He watched his partner get mounted and take a swollen knot with nothing but a blank, empty stare.

Morty didn't even bat an eye when a contraband hauling Mini Morty submitted to them because his partner agreed to use his tongue on the tiny guy. He watched his Rick perform something bordering on vore, the little Morty riding Rick's tongue naked. Grinding against the wet organ while veering dangerously close to teeth that could tear him apart at the snap of a jaw. They didn't, of course. Cop Rick was careful and had gently toweled the Morty off when they finished, before Cop Morty threw the fucker apathetically into a jar and took him down to the station.

Morty after Morty, it was all the same. It was almost unsettlingly the same. They would be called out to deal with some kind of Morty problem, only for it to devolve into some bizarre form of sexual contact with his partner. Almost as if the events were drawn to him, like they couldn't escape them, like no matter what they were doing or where they went, something sexual was bound to happen.  
Almost like it was scripted.  
What was this, a really crappy VHS porno?

When they were finally assigned to a job that involved a Rick, Cop Morty was relieved. This broke the cycle, it had to. There's no way anything sexual could happen this time. Nothing could deter them from their job, Cop Rick could finally keep it in his pants.

"Cough it up, where are the Mortys?" Cop Morty slammed his fist down on the table that separated him from the criminal on the other side. They had a Rick cuffed down to the table, a device on his head with wires stringing down that would help them decipher any useful thoughts or feelings stirring around in this Rick's head. All they had to do was get it out of him, and the device would record down memories or thoughts.

"Why don't you lick, lick, lick my balls!" the Rick laughed, a rather fake and forced laugh as he tried to jab his thumbs in the direction of his crotch, yanking against the cuffs that only let him get so far. Clearly this disheveled Rick needed some prompting. He looked towards Cop Rick, who nervously adjusted his vest, "Maybe I'll talk then, huh? Or maybe this guy only fucks _Mortys._ "

Without hesitation, Cop Morty twisted a dial on the table, sending a controlled shock through the cuffs and into the defiant Rick. He screamed breathlessly until it was over, collapsing his head between his arms with heavy breath.

"Are you done?" Morty asked coldly.

"'s g-gonna take m-more than that to.. to get me to.." the Rick slowly lifted his head, shaking a bit with a smarmy smirk on his face.  
A look that Cop Morty would wipe away quickly as he turned the dial again, cranking up the voltage for another shock. It left visible burn marks on the Rick’s wrists.

Cop Rick blinked, looking between his Morty and this Rick. His eyes narrowed, concerned as he watched his partner administer a third shock before the Rick could even respond. It almost seemed.. cruel. As if Morty was taking out his aggression on this Rick more than he was seeking answers from him.

As cop Morty went for a fourth shock, Cop Rick grabbed his hand, yanking his partner towards him. Morty was surprised by the action, looking a mix between dumbfounded and offended as Rick held onto him.   
"Let's let the Rick talk, sir."

Obviously upset, the Rick bolted upright again, roughly pulling on his cuffs and causing a loud ruckus of clanks as he desperately seemed to be trying to break his thumb to escape. The struggling only earned him tighter cuffs, the binds automatically contracting around his wrists.   
The Rick now yelled out in clear frustration, "You probably voted for that bastard! Y-you're the kind of Rick w-who, who betrayed the Citadel and elected that sick Morty. F-f-fucking Morty fucker!"

"We don't need you alive, you know! New regulations say I could drain your head of it's fucked up contents and discard your body into the waste disposal portal, you dumb piece of shit!" Cop Morty spat callously, pulling out of his partners grasp and going for that fourth shock, increasing the intensity until the Rick was writhing in pain once it was over. Morty was reaching dangerous voltage levels that could easily fry this Rick if he kept going.

The Rookie knew the intensity with which his partner wanted to torture this Rick was coming from what the Rick was saying. Word clearly spread around, which was actually pretty embarrassing. He wondered how many people at the precinct, how many coworkers probably knew him as 'Morty Fucker' Rick behind his back.  
But he also knew that wasn't a reason to kill this guy. This wasn't right.

Cop Rick chewed at his lip before strutting around the table towards the other Rick.

Morty stopped himself before he reached for a fifth shock, staring at his partner. "Rick? Rookie, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Putting a stop to this."

Nope.   
No.   
He was absolutely not going to let his partner degrade himself in the middle of their workplace, on camera, just because some Rick told him to lick his balls. Morty shook his head in disbelief, whirling around the other side of the table to meet Cop Rick at the their prisoner. "Don't you dare!"

But oh did he dare. Just not in the way Cop Morty expected.   
Rick was reaching for the helmet, the other Rick dazed and silently wavering as the two converged on him. Morty moved to slap away his partner's hands, but by the time they made contact, Rick's hands were on the device.  
Time seemed to stop then.  
Cop Rick's hands burned on the metal surface of the helmet, though he couldn't pull away. Muscles seizing up as electricity ran through his limbs and transferred to his partner. Cop Morty's hands were locked around Rick's arm, unable to move. The air smelled of burning skin and hurt, god did it hurt so badly.

The helmet lit up brightly, connecting to all three parties linked to it. A tingling energy flew through them all, and in that moment they felt connected in body and mind.

Morty could feel every emotion his partner held onto tightly wash over him. Empathy for the suffering of others, something he never thought a Rick could even feel. Overwhelming sadness and sympathy towards Mortys, for the way Ricks trated them and drove them to their deaths.   
It was strange, reliving that day at the Creepy Morty through Cop Rick's eyes. Reliving the standoff between Big Morty and himself. Regret, guilt, a sense of self blame and the lingering feeling of of his own dying body in his arms.  
Morty could feel pain in his chest as he watched his own body fall over Big Morty, stabbed several times in the neck and shoulder by a hidden knife the Cop hadn't been perceptive to.   
_If he hadn't distracted his partner, if he hadn't threatened to shoot him, if he had done better somehow.. maybe he could have saved every Morty._  
Those thoughts clashed in Rick's mind with Morty's feelings.

_You can't save everyone. Sometimes Mortys have to die for the greater good. Sometimes Ricks have to die too._ These feelings assaulted Cop Rick's mind and fought against the remorse that stained his heart. Feelings of fear that Rick could lose his partner permanently feuded with harsh criticism over irrational attachments from Morty's mind.

Rick suddenly understood his partner's harshness towards him, realizing that his need to shut down Rick's desires to fight against the system in place was fed by a cautious yearning to avoid repeating the past.  
The Rookie could see a Rick not far off from himself, so similar he almost thought he was viewing his own death. An old partner, a previous Rick. A body going cold, bleeding out as a Morty with a wild look in his child eyes held a bloodied blade over his victim. Dissatisfied fury when a bullet was sent through the murderous Morty's head, followed by grief, the sensation of tears streaming down his face as he clung to the fading Rick's body.  
But unlike Rookie Rick's near death experience with his weathered partner, Cop Morty's experience wouldn't have a happy ending where his partner recovered.

Cop Rick knew that Morty's previous partner had been similar to him by the way he talked about him. What he hadn't known was that Cop Morty cared at all about the fate of him.

They both feared loss, and in this way, they finally understood each other. They expressed their anxieties differently, but ultimately wished the same for each other.

At the same time, they were connected to the detained Rick as well. There was a sense of fear that his Mortys would be found, thoughts rushing through his mind and into the duo's.

_'They can't stay here! They're dying, they're going to die.'_  
Images of a Rick escorting a group of Mortys into the back of a ship, paying off a supplier Rick and urging him to take them far away.  
 _'This place is a prison!'_ Hatred towards the Citadel, towards the new president, towards the newest regulations and rules, towards the old ones. It didn't matter, it was all bad.  
Terror, that his Mortys might be found and killed for trying to escape. That he wouldn't be able to help anyone else off of the Citadel if he was killed now.  
And resignation, accepting that he would rather die than give in to these pigs. All these thoughts felt heavy, locked behind many mental walls, now breaking down amidst the consolidation of their thoughts.

And then, they all fell apart from each other, the electricity ceasing. Those few seconds together had felt like hours, maybe even years.  
Cop Morty and Cop Rick stared at each other, their eyes now filled with a strange comprehension of what went through the other's mind.  
Then their bodies went cold, now cognizant of the fact the helmet now knew where those Mortys went, and it most certainly recorded it.

Their job here was done.


End file.
